One Source of Light
by unicornnarwal222
Summary: CIA expert John Gold and his team are on one mission- to capture the Numbe one most wanted criminal- Belle French. Obvious Rumbelle, Emma/Jefferson, Mary Margret/David Nolan.
1. Meet the Team

{OKAY, I know that I just keep making more and more and MORE stories, but when I was up at 12:30 this morning, I read a cool story about how Mr. Gold is sort of a cop and Belle is one of the people that he let go. I really want to go further into that story, so I will be basing this story off of that one.

If anybody knows the title/author of that story, please let me know so I can credit the author! The 'plot-line' will be similar, but will end out diffrently. I have no idea if this will be a one-shot or a full-on story.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own OUAT or its characters.

OMG IT AIRS TONIGHT! Sorry, i had to say that.  
Anyways, here ya go!}

(John Gold was Maine's best CIA/Cop. Once a case was sumbitted into his office, he would always go after it, never stoping until he found the terrorist.)

~Present Day~

I woke up this morning with a head-pounding headache. Theres no doubt in my mind that drinking out your sorrow does no good. Just yesterday I got another call from a screaming citizen. This has been the 20th attack that, The number one criminal on our watch list, has made. She is the most brilliant criminal, to. I can never find ONE trace of her whenever she moves.

She uses men to get to her destinations. She'll start out at a bar, or any local joint, get a man's attention, have them drive her, then she'll hold them captiave or shoot them. Yet, there is somthing SO attrative by the way she does these things...

NO. Stop it- you're strictly a cop. Nothing less- you can't- you won't- feel anything towards this woman.

I have actually never seen her before- nobody but her victims has seen her. Thats why yesterday was such a bad day.

~Flashback~

I was in my local bar, the TV ahead was on, showing a blown up building in Downtown Maine.

"And yet Belle French has gotten to another victim Early this morning at 2 am. No trace of her what-so-ever..." I zoned my mind out as I took another glass of wine. I felt like punching a wall. Why couldn't I find this woman?!

~End of Flashback~

John slowly got out of bed, his feet trying to find the floor. He had the biggest house in Storybrooke, Maine, and yet it felt so small for a cripple like him. His bedroom drapes were nailed down, the light in his room demolished. He cursed at himself, stumbling out of his bed as he found a wall.

30 minutes later...

John walked into the office building, his cane making the usual 'thump' on the clear marbel floor. He walked up to the receptionist, and she looked up at him.  
"O-oh, Good morning Mr. Gold. Mr. Nolan and the others are waiting for you in the meeting room." John smiled and thanked her as he headed into the direction of the meeting room.

There office was huge- enough for everyone to have there own office. Ofcourse, they WERE the best in Maine, so it would only make sense to have the biggest building in Storybrooke for their offices.

John opened the door, to find everyone sitting at the table.

David Nolan. A smart young lad, but too shy for John's liking. David was in a secret affair with the newest CIA member, Mary Margret Blanchard. Ofcourse, the only person who knew that they were together would be John. Nothing ever got past him in the office, and everbody knew that.

August W Booth. The second best in the office, nothing more and nothing less. Has a little crush on Belle french (Which for some reason gets John really mad, then John trys to convice himself that he's not falling in love with this woman).

Emma Swan. A new arrival from Boston, was already a bounty hunter.

Everyone else has been in the bussiness for over 2+ years, John being the longest.

"Ah, finally our little sleeping beauty has arrived!" Jefferson bellowed, rising to his feet. Jefferson was the second person thats been there the longest, a real pain too.

"Quiet your mouth and shut up." John spat back, entering the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Last night Emma Swan upgraded our meeting room. Now there aren't any camera's or feedback devices. Nothing in here will ever leave this room." John smiled as he nodded his head.

"I'm very impressed Ms. Swan." John said, turning his head into her direction. She just nodded her head as well, never meeting eye contact with him.

"And I'm impressed as well, Emma." Everyone went stone-cold in the room.

SBSBSBSBSB

OOOOOOOH. So, let me know if this chapter sounds good or not- kay? :) ~Emmy 


	2. Belle French- Wanted Criminal

{Thank you Grace5231973 and NCISGleek for reviewing so quickly! OMG i'm crying my eyes out right now because I just watched the season finale of sherlock...  
Disclaimer: NO i don't own OUAT, so don't ask.}

Everyone in the room became stone-cold.

"I thought you said nothing can get in here!" Jefferson yelled, jumping to his feet and looking at the recording box on the middle of the table.

"Oh well, maybe Emma just didn't try hard enough!" The girl talking in the box laughed. Emma shrunk back in her chair.

"Who are you?" John calmly asked, looking around the room as casual as he could.

"Hmm...I can be whoever you want me to be." The girl said in a sing-song voice. David, Mary, August and Emma stayed quiet while Jefferson went on mumbling about some stupid theory of his.

"How about Belle French?" John questioned, tapping his finger to his lips. The box went silent. He smiled.

"Well, that took you- what- 10 minutes to figure out? I thought that you were smarter than that John!" John froze as he stopped tapping his finger and leaned into the table.

"So- it is you- Belle French, the most wanted criminal?" August asked. John rolled his eyes and sent daggers at August.

"What?" He asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"Your little 'crush' emotians can wait Mr. Booth." August's face turned hot-red as he leaned back in his chair.

"Geese, any more red and you'd think he would be tomato by now!" Belle laughed. John froze once again.

"So- you can see us?"

"Well ofcourse you idiot! I'm suprised that you would think so low of me to not look at your guys's little- meeting room. By the way, nice job- Emma."

Everyone in the room fell silent, trying to listen to her and only her.

"You know, this is getting awfully boring. I'm gonna go talk to somebody else."

"No wait!" John said, standing up.

"Mhm, listening." Belle cooed. John tried to gain his compusure as he thought.

"One more minute and I'm done." Everybody in the room looked at John, then at the box, then back at John. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't talk right away- For peets sake the most wanted criminal that leaves no traces is actually TALKING to them!

"Tick-tock, Tick-tock."

"Where are you Belle?" He finally asked.

"Oh, that would be an answer you'd like, now wouldn't it be?" She fell silent for a moment and then laughed softly.

"Bringland abandoned building. Have fun!" And the box fell silent.

"Come on lets go!" David yelled, standing up and heading for the door. Everyone followed him, grabing jackets and guns on there way to the exit.

"Seperate!" Jefferson yelled. August got on his motorcycle, David and Mary secretly went together, Emma went in her car, Jefferson running.

John stayed behind as he smirked to himself. What idiots.

He calmly walked back into the building, where the secretary was gone to see where everyone was going. He silently slipped back into the Meeting room and closed the door, it locking behind him.

"Nice trick, you really are smarter than you seem." John said, slowly walking around the table.

"Well, it really is fun seeing our naive they are. I'm glad you stayed behind though. There is something that I want to talk to you about." John stood at the end of the table, facing a wall as he sighed. Suddenly, a video appeared on the wall.

"What the..." He muttered, walking over to it.

"Dont touch it. This took me hours on end to get working." Belle video wasn't anything out of the oridnary- just of a house.

HIS house.

"What do you want?" John asked, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"Oh, nothing! Why would I want somthing from you?" John smirked as he stared at the video once more.

"Then why are you showing me this?"

"You figure it out!" She laughed as she tuned the box off.

SBSBSBSBSBSBS Sorry its really short- having a ruff day today. I'll update on it more tomrrow.


End file.
